<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dora Gets Explored by xchvrlie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509225">Dora Gets Explored</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xchvrlie/pseuds/xchvrlie'>xchvrlie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019), Dora the Explorer (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Dora The Explorer x Swiper the Fox, Dora x Swiper, Dwiper, F/M, NFSW, Swiper the Fox x Dora The Explorer, Swiper x Dora, Swora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:36:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xchvrlie/pseuds/xchvrlie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dora is carrying on with her day, as usual. Exploring and learning new things. She soon comes across a hot sexy fox, who she knew as Swiper. She screams "Swiper no swiping!" as usual, but that's not stopping him. Things get a bit more intense as Swiper slowly gets turned on by Dora's short and stubby body. Read to find out what happens next.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dora the Explorer/Swiper the Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dora Gets Explored</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW// Rape, Underage Sex, Sexual Descriptions</p><p>Note: This whole story is a joke. Do not take anything here seriously. This whole story was made out of boredom since I had nothing else to do. If anyone supports any forms of rape, please leave. You are disgusting. If you intend to read this only for jokes and fun, then continue reading. :)</p><p>!!PART TWO COMING SOON!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>D</strong>ora starts walking down the path through the jungle, boots clinging onto her as usual. </p><p>"Where should we explore today Boots?" Dora asking in an almost annoying high pitched voice.</p><p>The breeze slightly brushes Dora's thick bangs to the side, as boots replied in a scared-to-death tone,</p><p>"D-Dora..." Dora had come to a full stop and everything besides the leaves crumbles was silent. It is as if they were being possessed. They both stood there, in silence, until something came stomping down the hill full of trees. The orange fur... and blue mask.</p><p>"SWIPERRR" Dora screamed at the top of her lungs as she started off in the opposite direction. The leaves brushed against her, as she sprints into the jungle. Boots tugging on her neck, let out a relieved sigh. They had lost track of Swiper. Dora, with fear in her eyes, turned her head back to see nothing but green. Green leaves, green grass, green bugs. She eventually slowed down, and when she came to a full stop her back slouched and she was panting super hard. It took her a bit, but she caught her breath. </p><p>"Phew boots, we escaped that perv." Dora sighs as she tilts her head up to see two yellow paws, and a bright orange tail.</p><p>"Escaped who?"  Swiper says in a quiet, but very creepy tone.</p><p>A wide smirk formed across Swiper's multi-colored face. He didn't have any good intentions, that was for sure. Dora slightly turned her head around to see that Boots had been long gone. Swiper had pulled a knife from behind his back and slowly glided it against Dora's chubby face.</p><p>"Get the hell up you slow bitch." Swiper says while the smirk on his face grows even larger.</p><p>Dora stands up, trying to avoid being hurt. She realizes what's going on when Swiper's smirk wasn't the only thing growing. During all this, Swiper discreetly gets a rock and hides it in the palm of his hand, without Dora knowing. Once Dora has stood up, Sipwer tosses the rock gently, but still with enough force to turn her head around. Naturally, with his speed, Swiper got right behind Dora and whispered seductively, </p><p>"Can I put it in now?"</p><p>Dora somewhat whimpered, partially because of the rock hitting her head, and just because the thought of Swiper's huge dick in her was so nice. Although Swiper is only nine... that doesn't mean his dick isn't 16 inches long. Dora's tight orange shorts dropped to the ground, showing off her very much noticeable virgin pussy. Swiper moaned slowly as he heard Dora try to say</p><p>"Swi-Swiper no sw-swi-swiping!"</p><p>This, like anything else, turned on Swiper, causing his already large dick to grow another inch. Swiper slowly attempted to put his massive shlong into Dora, but since it was her first time it turned out to be a bit complicated. After a good 3.5 bottles of lube, it finally went in. Dora let out a loud moan, probably loud enough that Boots could hear it... from wherever he went off to. Swiper started off slow, of course trying not to hurt Dora. Yet being him, Swiper yelled out </p><p>"FUCK IT!" </p><p>And he started thrusting in and out of Dora at approximately 34 miles per hour. Dora let out several cries, and before you could have imagined, she came. Swiper shot out about- 47 ounces of cum straight into Dora. slouched over, they both stood there, panting. It seemed that Dora was exhausted, considering that Swiper was doing all of the work. </p><p>"Thank you..." Swiper whispered as he ran off, back to where he came from. </p><p>Dora was left there, hugging onto the tree. The last thing she heard was Swipers' disgusting laugh, as she fell onto the torn-up grass.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>!!PART TWO COMING SOON!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>